


stop taking my hoodies

by LYNXATION



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYNXATION/pseuds/LYNXATION
Summary: in which mark discovers that his boyfriend steals his hoodies.





	stop taking my hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am and didn’t proofread it so pls excuse any grammar errors dkdjjd enjoy <3

haechan sighs as he carelessly scrolls through his twitter feed. his constant sighs of boredom are the only noises that fill the room. it’s a friday night, and he’s currently waiting in his boyfriend’s apartment, mark, and waiting for him to come home from his college classes. it’s the evening, meaning that his classes have probably ended, and mark should be on his way.

haechan turns his phone off as he curls up into a ball on mark’s bed. he hugs his knees to his chest as he intakes a deep breath of air, and the fresh scent of laundry detergent fill his nostrils. the nice smell is coming from haechan’s hoodie—well, _mark’s_ hoodie to be exact. he’s already robbed most of his closet.

suddenly, the noise of the front door creeks open and the light padding of footsteps enter the apartment. excited, haechan’s eyes shimmer with happiness once he realizes his boyfriend has finally arrived. he hops on his feet, and runs out of the bedroom. he doesn’t spare a moment to jump into mark’s arms, in which he’s taken by surprise.

”oh, hey! woah!” mark grunts when haechan runs up to him. the younger wraps his arms around mark, and jumps up by latching his legs around his waist. the two were happy to see each other, considering the fact that their schedules are very complex. haechan was a senior in high school, meanwhile mark had started his first year of college. it was harder to see each other more often, but that didn’t get in the way of their relationship. mark holds haechan up by his waist, looking up at him with a big smile. “how long have you been here?”

”i got here around thirty minutes ago,” haechan says as he places a hand on the back of mark’s neck, pulling his face closer. the couple presses their lips together for a quick instant before mark sets haechan down. “you must be tired.”

”college is mentally exhausting i guess you can say,” mark laughs. he scans his boyfriend up and down, before a concerned look appears on his face. “say, isn’t that my hoodie?”

haechan looks down at his body before pressing his lips in a flat line. he replies, “i don’t know what you’re talking about!”

”oh, come on haechan! i know what my favorite hoodie looks like! take it off, you’re ruining it!” mark goes in crisis. of course, the two weren’t fighting, little quarrels over silly stuff like this was just one way of showing their love for one another.

”i’m not ruining it, i’m _wearing_ it!” haechan runs to the couches, and jumps on top of one. he grabs a pillow for a case of self defense. “i was cold, and this happened to be the nearest jacket!”

”oh, come on! i already know you looked through my closet and took ten of them! i don’t care about the others, but really, i like that one!” mark runs after haechan.

”well sike bitch, it’s mine now!” haechan throws the pillow at mark’s face before running off to the bedroom. he laughs as he hears mark’s footsteps angrily stomping after him. haechan wouldn’t be surprised if they got a noise complaint from the neighbors below due to the constant running around. 

“haha! i got you!” mark declares his victory as he chases after haechan into the bedroom. he tackles his boyfriend, thankfully both of them colliding onto the bed. mark grabs both of haechan’s wrists and pins them above his head.

”alright, fine, you won.” haechan rolls his eyes. both boys have smiles of laughter on their face.

”that’s cause i never lose,” mark lamely replies, in which haechan gives him a second eye roll. “now, i should punish you for being a thief!”

”not a tickle att—” haechan’s words get cut off as he erupts into a fit of laughter. mark pulls the hoodie up from his body a little, exposing his tummy. mark’s fingers attack his (cute) stomach, tickling him with no mercy as haechan throws his hands up in a way to get mark off him. both boys’ laughter fills the room, with haechan laughing extra hard. “stop! oh my god, mark, stop it! that really tickles!”

haechan continues to throw his hands up as a form of self defense, in which he feels him accidentally slap mark’s face. immediately, mark retracts from the tickling as he holds his face in pain.

”oh my god! i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to slap your face!” haechan panicks, sitting up straight to hold his boyfriend’s face. he look hurt—in pain. “i’m so sorry babe, i really am.”

”shouldn’t you think twice before doing something?” mark sighs. he uncovers his face, only for it to reveal a huge smile. “just kidding! got you!”

”i hate you so much, jerk! you really deserved that slap.” haechan scolds, yet laughing at the same time. 

“then i guess you should stop stealing my hoodies,” mark smiles, leaning closer to haechan’s face. he lays the younger on his back, and climbs on top of him. “no, but, if i’m speaking the truth, you look really cute in my hoodies. you always do.”

”i know, you don’t have to remind me.” haechan accepts the compliment, smirking slyly as he wraps his arms around mark’s neck. mark dips himself closer, stringing their lips together in a sweet, loving kiss. they go at it for a few moments, with mark sucking on haechan’s bottom lip. he presses a couple more pecks on his lips before settling down next to him on his side. mark holds haechan by the waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

”i’m starting to think you say you hate me more than you love me.” mark whispers in his ear, pressing tender kisses to the back of haechan’s neck.

”that may be true, but you know that i love you more than i hate you.” haechan giggles.

”really? you love me?” mark questions. 

“i love you more than anything and anyone else, mark.” haechan nods. he turns around on his other side, now facing mark.

”good, because i love you too.” mark smiles, holding haechan tighter and closer.

haechan smiles, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. they hold each other tightly in silence and closed eyes. times like these is what really was treasured in their hearts—spending time together like this is what made their relationship what it is.

”oh, and stop taking my hoodies.”


End file.
